TEAMTRESE
Program Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – Family Appointment with El Shaddai :5 am – Magandang Umaga Ba? :8 am – Sesame Street :8:30 am – Kamen Rider Black :9 am – Bioman :9:30 am – Voltes V :10 am – Battle Ball :10:30 am – Showbiz Star :11 am – Dolphy :11:45 am – Cooltura :12:30 pm – Lunch Break :2:30 pm - :Monday: Iskul Bukol (rerun) :Tuesday: TODAS (rerun) (Tuesday) :Wednesday: Chicks to Chicks (rerun) :Thursday: Pinoy Thriller (rerun) :Friday: Sic O'Clock News (rerun) :3:30 pm – Danze sa TV (simulcast on iDMZ) :4 pm – KapinoyLand :4:30 pm – Express Balita (LIVE) (simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong) :5:30 pm – Palabra de Mujer :6 pm – Rosalinda :6:30 pm - :Monday & Wednesday: Shut Up Flower Boy Band :Tuesday, Thursday & Friday: PBA (until 8:30 pm) :7:30 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Modnay & Wednesday) :8:30 pm – The Weakest Link :9:30 pm – My Family Xyriel :10 pm – Esperanza :10:30 pm – All About My Romance :11 pm – Amor Bravio :11:30 pm – Ronda Trese :12 mn - :Monday: Linawin Natin :Tuesday: Good Take :Wednesday: Angara ng Bayan :Thursday: Pulsong Pinoy :Friday: Snooky :12:45 am to 1:30 am – Noel @ Late Night Saturday :4:30 am – Family Appointment with El Shaddai :6:30 am – Nora Mismo :7:30 am – Health Line :8 am – Barney & Friends :8:30 am – Barbie :9 am – Pop Pixie :9:30 am – Grossology :10 am – Winx Club :10:30 am – Maya & Miguel :11 am – Kasangga Mo Ang Langit/Biyaheng Langit :11:30 am – Cooltura :12 nn – Lunch Break :2:30 pm – Donaire Flashback :3:30 pm – Kirarin :4 pm – Cyborg Kurochan :4:30 pm – World Pool Masters :5:30 pm – NBA (Live via satellite) :7:30 pm – PBA :9:30 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :10:15 pm – WWE Bottom Line :11 pm – ONE Fighting Championship :12 mn – Express Balita :12:30 am to 2 am – Family Appointment with El Shaddai Sunday :4:30 am – Family Appointment with El Shaddai :6:30 am – Family TV Mass :7:30 am – Hapi Kung Healthy :8 am – KapinoyLand :8:30 am – Y2K: Yes to Kids :9 am – Chinatown TV :10 am – Crayon Shin Chan :10:30 am – Chinpui :11 am – Akazukin Cha Cha :11:30 am – The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) :12:15 pm – NBA (Live via satellite) :2:45 pm – Sandy's Boyfriend :3:30 pm – Petra's Panniest :4 pm – PBA :8:30 pm – Born to be a Star :9:30 pm – WWE Smackdown :10:30 pm – Sinemaks :12:30 am to 1 am – Express Balita :1 am to 2 am – Family Appointment with El Shaddai Note: Plus with IBC Hedliners every hour from 9 am-4 pm and 6:30-11 pm everyday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on Viva-TV this September till April. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. Viva-TV also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, olympics and many more. Viva-TV block operates on IBC from 5pm-12mn. List of IBC 13 *Zyrene Parsad-Valencia (Pulsong Pinoy) *Snooky Serna (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita, Snooky) *Noli Eala (Express Balita) *Alex Santos (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Ronda Trese) *Czarinah Lusuegro (Ronda Trese) *Sonny Angara (Angara ng Bayan) *Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Cooltura) *Pat Natividad (Lunch Break) *Jeff Arcilla (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita, Hapi Kung Healthy) *Kathryn Bernardo (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita) *Bobby Yan (Lunch Break) *Jarius Bondoc (Linawin Natin) *Chin-Chin Gutierrez (Good Take) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit) *JR Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) *Larry Ng (Express Balita Weekend) *Manilyn Reynes (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Lou Veloso (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Noel Trinidad (Noel @ Late Nite) *Arlene Tolibas (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Showbiz Star) *Ryan Agoncillo (Lunch Break) *Joy Viado (Lunch Break) *Smokey Manaloto (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Lunch Break) *Nicole Anderson (Lunch Break) *Enrique Gil (Lunch Break) *Nadia Montenegro (Lunch Break) *Maxene Magalona (Y2K: Yes to Kids) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Showbiz Star) *Lizbeth Yap (Chinatown TV) *Louella Ching (Chinatown TV) *Wendy Ty (Chinatown TV) *Morgan Say (Chinatown TV) *Wesley Chua (Chinatown TV) *RJ Valentin (Chinatown TV) *Nora Aunor (Nora Mismo) 'Viva-TV Stars' *Cristine Reyes (Esperanza) *Anja Aguilar (Dear Heart, Born to be a Star) *Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak (Petra’s Panniest) *James Yap (PBA) *Judy Ann Santos (5 Girls and Daddy) *Ella Cruz (5 Girls and Daddy) *Janella Salvador (5 Girls and Daddy) *Abby Bautista (5 Girls and Daddy) *Xyriel Manabat (5 Girls and Daddy) *AJ Muhlach (5 Girls and Daddy) *Edu Manzano (The Weakest Link) *Christopher de Leon (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) *Maricel Soriano (Dear Heart) *Cesar Montano (Esperanza) *Nadine Lustre (5 Girls and Daddy) *Richard Yap (Esperanza) *Guiliano (Dear Heart) IBC Commercial 'Super Mario Kart' *Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! *Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! *This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! *Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! *Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately.